survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leave The Past In The Past
Leave The Past In The Past is the fifth episode of SRorgs: Haiti. =Story= Previously on...SURVIVOR Jamal was stuck between two alliances at L’Overture. While Hale was stuck without an alliance on Gonave. But after failing to submit for the second challenge in a row, Zaden came under fire as Gonave lost. Codie and Hale try to get the votes on to Zaden… But in the end they can’t find anymore votes and Hale is voted out 4-2. 16 are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Night 12 After Hale’s elimination, Codie feels left out of the vote with only Golden to turn to. Golden thinks he may have played too hard at the vote but is happy to have made this new connection with Codie. Day 13 The three come together for their next challenge and are once again met with a tribe swap. On the New Dessalines tribe is Toppy, Golden, Dani, Codie, Jamal, Will, Toon & Andrew. On the New Gonave tribe is Zaden, Jack, Jeremy, Maddie, Samuel, Adam, Nifty & Chadd. At Dessalines, Codie is elated about the tribe swap as he knew he was the next to go at his old tribe. Golden is also pleased with his new tribe and expects good things going forward. Jamal’s immedeite thoughts on the new tribe are also positive since he maintained his allies Toon and Toppy. At Gonave, Adam is feeling vulnerable for the first time in this game as the original Gonaves no longer have a majority. Maddie is happy to be on a new tribe but is worried being back with Jeremy who had targeted her earlier in the game. At Dessalines, an alliance is formed combining the original Gonave and Cayemites tribes to make a majority of 5. Day 14 Without Jamal, Chadd tries to form a majority by going to one of Jamal’s allies, Nifty. Nifty and Chadd connect and plan to team up with Jamal once the merge comes. Jack and Samuel also have a connection that could lend itself to these two groups of allies combining. At Dessalines, Will still has a target on his back for saying he won’t be able to compete in challenges very well. Back at Gonave, the drama between Jeremy and Maddie is starting to spread around. Jeremy is anxious about being on a tribe with her again. Despite this drama, Adam is starting to form a connection with Maddie. Day 15 The new swapped tribes get their first immunity challenge, A Scavenger Hunt. The Gonave tribes ends up winning the challenge, but not without some drama over people not submitting. After the loss, Codie, Dani and Golden are not happy with the lack of participation by their tribemates and form an alliance of the good challenge performers. Dani is initially skeptical about this alliance because of her mistrust of Codie but then agrees. The immediate target of the alliance is Will since he has done very poorly in challenges. Toppy agrees with this vote along with his allies, Jamal and Toon, but is unsure where he stands in the tribe. But after a bit of discussion the ‘people who actually tried’ alliance thinks Toppy could be a better vote. This leaves Jamal out of the vote though and worried when he hears Toppy is going. Tribal Council Votes